Checkmate
by Dark Angel Of Death
Summary: About vegeta's life on frieza's space ship. (i know this chapter isn't rated R!!! But i dun't want little kiddies to stumble in, then not be able to read the rest!!!)


THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR CHEWING MY ASS OUT! Ok, in my story : A firts(witch it suposed to be  
FIRST) time for everything, people said it screwed Goku's image up, and that it was way to OOC,   
Out of 52 reviews, more then HALF were evil!!! So I didn't write another story for fanfiction  
.net in fear that ALL OF MY STORIES SUCK!!! :( So, I am coming back now... I will write a long,   
chapter filled story, about Vegeta's life on frieza's big space ship thing. I hope this makes   
EVERYONE happy! Especially Kichi! (She doesn't know me. she has read some of my work, BUT I HAVE  
READ ALL OF HERS! SHE'S MY FAVEORITE AUTHOR HERE!! I'm Trying to IMPRESS her!!!) Thanks all!  
now, on with the story!  
  
BTW: I don't own Dragonball z, of course I don't. We all know the genius who does. ah, now i   
know what jealousy is.....  
  
Checkmate  
  
Vegeta walked through the doors that connected to the Training Room. He was looking forward to   
having a good workout, and he also wanted to perfect a new attack he was working on. He searched   
around for his sparring partner. Yes, there he was. Vegeta walked up to him, giving him a tap on   
the shoulder. The large man turned around... to see nothing.  
  
"Huh?" He looked around. Then he looked down. There, Vegeta stood. Vegeta had only just   
turned 15, and was only up to his sparring partner's waist(about 4ft11). "Oh, it's you." the man   
said frowning.  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Are we going to train, or not?" he snaped.  
  
"Sure! Sure we are,almighty prince of the apes." The man was getting on Vegeta's bad   
side. "Just wait a minute, while I finish talking with my friends." He turned back around.  
  
Vegeta growled and his tail lashed out. He didn't have the patients to deal with this   
jerk. He needed to train! ::Alright you bastard...:: He thought. ::I'll give you time to talk   
with your friends... all the time you need... IN HELL!:: With that, Vegeta jumped into the air,   
surrounding himself in flames of ki. Holding his hands high above his head, he screamed. Power   
shot out from him, destroying his sparring partner, his sparring partner's friends, and, also,   
everyone else who was in the room, or passing by in the hallway. "That will teach you, to stall   
my training for even a second." He said, floating down to the floor. He spit once, then turned   
and left the room.   
  
Zarbon watched from a distance. ::I wonder what Frieza will think....:: he asked himself,   
as he turned and walked off to where Frieza was, to tell him what the Prince had done. Surley   
enough, Vegeta was called to Frieza in only a few hours.   
  
Vegeta entered the room. He was greeted by a fist, slamming into his gut. Vegeta's eyes   
went wide, as he felt blood fill up in his mouth, and blood trickle down his chin.Then, Frieza's   
tail hit him across the face many times. Frieza's attack ended off with a severe blow to Vegeta's  
ribs. Vegeta could feel many of them shatter. He did not let the whimper, that he wanted to let go  
so badly, escape his lips.  
  
"Zarbon!" Frieza yelled, even though Zarbon was standing right behind him. "Throw the   
young prince outside in the hall. Let him get to the medical on his own. Make sure, no one helps   
him."   
  
So Zarbon did as comanded. He watched as Vegeta slowly draged himself to the medical room.  
  
::Damn you Frieza.:: Vegeta thought. ::Why did you have to take me from my planet?:: Vegeta's   
left corner of his blody mouth, pulled up into a smirk. ::You think I'm just a pawn. no, I'm really   
the Black Knight. Heh, but thats your fault. Your to blind to see that I will rise up to overthrow  
you.:: Just then, plans started making their way into Vegeta's head. Plans to defeat Frieza.   
::Checkmate...:: He thought, smirking evily.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ok, first of all, I know this isn't Rated R!!!!! BUT!!! It will be, I didn't want people to   
stumble in, then not be able to read the rest because all of a sudder it was rated R! Oh, and   
please tell me what you think! Was it as bad as A First Time For Everything?? Was it worse?   
Should I continue?(yes the chapters will get longer then this...) PLEASE! R&R!! ^^ 


End file.
